PewdieCry(Mad Cry) Till' the clock stops
by J-winds
Summary: Pewdiepie finds himself at a restart point at the airport when he first went on vacation. Though he still remembers the terrifying incident. Now he was given a second chance to fight back. The mirror and the mysterious voice. He knows he must save his friend and his sanity to prevent the tragedy from happening again... But how on earth is he suppose to kill a voice in Cry's head?


**_A/N:_**

**_Sorry I haven't updated my Guardianstuck story in a while. I'm still working on it since it seemed that people wanted more._**

**_I'm taking a break from it for a little bit since AP Euro has gotten me a bit on edge so I'll be starting ANOTHER story while I get my head straight. Sorry if none of that made sense but I just had a sudden twinge of inspiration that sadly wasn't for my previous story._**

**_So here you go._**

**_Enjoy the PewdieCry(Mad!Cry) Fanfic._**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**~Deja Vu ~**

Pewdie's eyes darted back and forth.

From Marzia's body to the hysterical Cry before him. He was in the guest room that he and Marzia were staying in. The once cream colored walls had a fresh red splatter on it and the scent was overwhelming to Pewdie. Marzia's body laid across the room. Her stomach carved open with a knife and her throat slit.  
Cry was jamming the knife in Marzia's stomach when Felix ran in after hearing the italian girl's screaming. He was devastated as he saw his best friend tearing the girl to shreds. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say.

Cry noticed the swede standing at the doorway with a look of shock and disgust on his face. He smiled happily, like a little kid and practically tackled him. "Felix!" He giggled.  
Pewdie was terrified. What has Cry become? This wasn't him. Not the Cry he knew and loved. "I did this for you, Felix! She won't be in the way anymore!" He looked up at Pewdie and tilted his head to the side innocently. His once ocean blue eyes had tinted somehow to a light red shade and his warming, calm, and mysterious smile had become a malicious and frightening grin.

Pewdie pushed Cry off of him and dashed for the door. His heart pounded against his chest as his hand barely grazed the coldness of the door knob. Cry grabbed Felix by the leg and dragged him back to him. "No! Why are you leaving, Felix!? Don't you love me?!" He cried. He raised the knife above his head as Pewdie turned over with is back facing the ground. Cry jammed the knife into Pewdie's leg and pewdie let out a pain stricken scream. Cry got up, locked the door, and turned back to the blonde haired man who was lying on the ground holding back his screams.  
He picked Pewdie up by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. He wrapped his fingers around his neck and shouted at him.

"What did I do wrong?! I got rid of her for _you_! For us ! So we could always be together forever!"  
Tears began to slide down Cry's cheek, mixing with splattered blood on his face. Felix stared into his eyes, trying not to cry as well. "Cr-Cry.." he choked out. Cry stared into his eyes lovingly. "Yes, Felix?"  
Pewdie put one hand on Cry's wrist and barely whispered "Why.. Why would you do this?"

Cry's shoulders slumped. "I-it was for you, Felix.. You don't like it?". His quivering voice made almost Pewdie's heart break. Cry released his grip on Pewdie's neck and practically dropped him to the ground. "I DID THIS FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU, FELIX!". Felix had tried to catch his breath from being choked by his friend. "Felix.. Don't you love me?". Pewdie knew how he felt about Cry he just didn't know how to tell him.

"ANSWER ME!" His voice boomed through his house as Pewdie stared up at him in fear. Pewdie was too frightened and slowly nodded. Cry.. his voice was a bit more raspier than usual. He shook his head slowly and chuckled under his breath. That chuckle soon turned into a laugh that echoed through the household. "LIAR LIAR!" he screamed. He ripped the knife out of Felix's leg and stabbed it into his ribs. He ripped it back out and jabbed it into his chest. Cry didn't see the look on Pewdie's face when he stabbed him. He didn't see the terrified and confused look in his eyes when that knife punctured his chest. He just saw a man he once loved.. dead on the wooden floor of his guestroom. The mirror on the slide-able closet reflected his actions as it happened.

Cry watched as Pewdie's blood slowly dripped on the floor. He fell to his knees in front of him and choked out a small whimper, which turned into an almost inaudible weeping. His cries had just gotten more drastic and painful as he realized what he did to Felix. The mirror before him reflected everything in the real world. His cries, his killings, and his lament.  
The only thing it didn't reflect was a person, standing next to cry. He had the same physical features as him only slightly more horrific. He had the same tousled brown hair as Cry and the same face and body structure. The only thing that was different from him was that his eyes were a dark shade of red. His clothes were ripped up and shredded at the hems. The porcelain white mask he wore was stained in blood and the mouth of the mask was drawn on liked it was stitched and drooling with blood.

He sat next to cry and placed one arm around him. Cry stiffened at the touch. "Sh.." he whispered. "It's okay, Ryan... Now you don't have to worry about him... I'll be here for you.. to make you feel better." The mirror didn't reflect the stranger because in the spot he sat in, there was no one there. The stranger was in the mirror itself, soothing Cry with his voice and stroking his hair. "I'm here, Ryan.. You don't need anyone else..

But me.."

When Cry had stabbed Pewdie in the chest, Pewdie had seen the look in Cry's eyes for a quick moment. He saw the madness that had taken over his best friend and the pain that Cry was feeling. He looked as if he was betrayed, hurt, and beaten. Though he wasn't phased as much when he saw it. It wasn't his first time seeing that look. He saw it two weeks ago when he first arrived, but he just brushed it off.  
Stupid. He shouldn't have ignored him like that and just helped him through his problems. Now here he is, Marzia is dead, He's about to die, and most importantly to Pewds, Cry was going to suffer in his own hell hole of a mind. He was going to be alone with no one else by his side to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be fine.  
As he felt the knife pierce his chest, his vision faded into red and soon black.  
He was all alone now in the dark. He sobbed and held himself as he kept repeating "I'm sorry, Cry.. I didn't mean to ignore you.. I didn't mean to ignore your pain.." The cold darkness soon enveloped him like a blanket and as it slowly made it's way up to his body Pewdie finally shouted into the never ending shadows.

"Please! I just want more time! To save Marzia! To save Cry! I just want to make it all right! Let me save him!"

He slowly closed his eyes as the cold abyss wrapped itself around him. He heard a faint voice and his eyes snapped open. It was almost inaudible, but Felix was sure he heard it. "Huh?"

The voice grew a little bit louder and he could make out what it was saying.

_"Felix.."_

Pewdie ripped himself from the darkness and began running towards where the voice was coming from. With each and every stride he took, the voice grew louder and louder.

"_Felix..."_

Pewdie reached his hands out to the voice and his vision had become blurry. Darkness mixed with the light and the voice became high pitched with an italian accent.

"Felix!" Shouted Marzia. Pewdie's eyes opened and the first person he saw was Marzia as she held the cute doggie, Maya, in her arms.  
"Wh- What?" he said. "Where am I?". Marzia crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "We're at the airport, Silly!". Pewdie looked around the area. She was right. They were in an airport and Pewds had two carry on bags and a backpack.  
"Marzia... What days is it today?" he asked hesitantly. Marzia stared at him as if something was wrong with him.  
"Today's June 2nd.. You know? The day you're going to visit Cry for a month?"  
Pewdie tensed up. He remembered this..

Leaving from the airport to visit Cry. It's not that it felt familiar. Pewds _knew _that he lived through this already. "Felix.." Marzia said. "Are you okay?" The voice in the speakers of the airport spoke before he could respond.

_'30 minutes til' flight to florida leaves. 30 minutes.'_

"Thirty minutes! You better get going, Felix." Marzia quickly rushed Pewdie to get his ticket and go. He put on a fake smile and waved goodbye to Marzia and Maya.

Pewdie got on his plane and sat down next to a window. He stared out of it as the plane crew worked to ready the take off of the plane. He began to lose himself in his own thoughts. He was here. At the airport getting ready to see Cry. Could all of that have been just a weird dream? He shook his head. Of course not. He wouldn't be sleeping while standing in an airport and the pain he felt.. The weeks he spent with Cry.. They were real.

They had to be.

"Excuse me, sir..". Pewds turned his head to see a man with messy blonde hair and green eyes. "Is this seat taken?" He asked. The man had a noticiable british accent. Pewds put on a smile and shook his head. "No. You can sit here if you want, Mister." he said with is usual cheery tone. The man sat beside him and smiled. "Thank you and please. Call me Arthur." He held out his hand for Pewds to shake. He did. "I'm Felix."  
"So.." began Arthur. "Are you seeing anyone in Florida?" he asked. Pewdie nodded and thought of Cry.  
"Yeah.. His name is Cry.." he said softly. Arthur chuckled a bit. "Cry? What an odd name.. It's a nickname right?". Pewdie nodded "Yeah.. What about you? Who are you going to see?"

Arthur smiled and pulled out a picture of a man with dirty blonde hair strikingly similar to Felix's. He had blue eyes covered by glasses and a bright smile. "His name's Alfred.. He has a brother as well who's visiting him named Matthew." Felix smiled. "Well that's good.. You must be good friends with them."

The plane took off and the two of them talked for hours, til' Arthur had slowly fallen asleep. When he did Felix frowned. He stared at Arthur for a while and then turned his head back to the window. He remembered Arthur.. Exactly how they met. Pewdie was scared. Was he being forced to relive this tragedy? And if so.. How? He slowly closed his eyes and thought of Cry.. His laughter, His voice lulling him to sleep and when he did the singing continued to sooth the swede into a deep sleep. Makibg him feel calm and less tense, until a different voice.. A more.. Raspier voice interrupted. Sending chills down Pewdie's spine

_"He's mine..."_

* * *

**_A/N: And that's the first chapter ;7;  
I don't really have every single thing planned out for the story, but I do have a basic idea of what I want to be._**

**_It will update soon along with my guardianstuck story so stay tuned uwu_**

**_I'll see you in the next chapter!_**

**_Buh-Bye!_**


End file.
